colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Intercept League sappers
Intercept League sappers is the first and only mission of Act 3.5, A Return to Open Warfare. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 4: Loss of a Pawn, and the next mission will be Scout asteroid field; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 3.5x, Again Sol's Prisoners, and the next mission will be Erect defense grid. Briefing A Navy battleship due to rendezvous with fleet craft is signaling the imminent arrival of enemy fighters carrying mines. These are presumably intended for attachment to our battleship. Protect this craft from attack. If mines are successfully attached, remove them using your seismic lance. Be aware that such an operation will be subject to strict time limits, as detonation of the mines will rupture the battleship's hull. OBJECTIVES - Destroy League sappers - Use the Lance to remove mines - Protect Navy battleship. Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein *1x Battle Cruiser League Forces *22x Arrow (Two Arrows are present at the beginning of the mission; a group of four Arrows with grappled Limpet Mines warp in when the first two Arrows and the first three Swords are destroyed; a group of four Arrows launch from the first League Frigate when it decloaks; another group of four Arrows with grappled Limpet Mines warp in when the Ballistas are destroyed; a fifth group of four Arrows appears from the second Frigate when it decloaks; a sixth group of four Arrows launch from the third League Frigate when it decloaks) *3x Sword (Three Swords are present at the beginning of the mission) *16x Limpet Mine *3x Frigate (One Frigate decloaks after the second group of Arrows is destroyed; another Frigate decloaks when the fourth group of Arrows is destroyed; another Frigate decloaks after the second group of Ballistas is destroyed; all Frigates cloak after launching their fighters) *8x Ballista (Four Ballistas with grappled Limpet Mines warp in when the third group of Arrows are destroyed; another group of four Ballistas with grappled Limpet Mines warps after the destruction after the destruction of the fifth group of Arrows) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops : A Navy Battleship is under attack. Proceed to their aid. Limpet Mine Attached To Battle Cruiser *Battle Cruiser: This is Navy Battleship to Navy forces : League fighters have attached mines to our hull - we are unable to remove them. Please assist and use your seismic lance to remove them. First League Frigate Arrives *Battle Cruiser: This is Navy Battleship to Navy forces : scanners indicate more league fighters approaching. All Enemy Forces Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : operation complete - Navy Battleship has survived league assault. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Navy Battle Cruiser Takes Heavy Damage *Battle Cruiser: This is Navy Battleship to Navy forces : our hull condition is critical. We cannot sustain another detonation. Navy Battle Cruiser Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : operation failed - Navy Battleship has been destroyed. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success The successful defense of the battleship is just one action amongst many that proves we can still take this struggle forward. However, it appears that Gallonigher is no longer the League's home system - we have been misled by our own intelligence divisions. Commander Kron is extremely angry and has summoned the units responsible to an emergency tribunal. Further action is likely to be taken. Failure The loss of resources suffered by the Navy since we launched this offensive has now reached crisis proportions - we can no longer threaten the League within this system. There can now be only one course of action left to us. Commander Kron has ordered our immediate withdrawal from Gallonigher. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) *Wraith unlocked (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions